


Buns

by liltwinflow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltwinflow/pseuds/liltwinflow
Summary: All Daichi wanted to do was enjoy his book in peace.All Kuroo wanted was attention.





	Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely beans who read over this for me <3 And of course thank you Mali for the suggestion! Um I tried.

 

It was days like these which Daichi loved. Days where he could sit inside the comfort of his room without having to go to lectures or study. Days where the only sounds came from outdoors, faint, as other students passed by chatting and laughing, or the birds flying past calling to their friends. 

A glimmer of light from the break in the curtains enhanced the serenity of the room, it wasn’t too bright nor was it too dim. It was just enough for Daichi to read his book. 

Except today wasn’t any of that, and Daichi wasn’t at peace. 

Being sat in here, Daichi would argue, was worse than studying when his boyfriend was whining loud enough for preschool children to be jealous. He wished he could hear the quiet chatter and giggles of people outside, he wished he could hear the birds flying past – instead all he could hear was Kuroo’s querulous moaning of his name in a weak attempt to get his attention. (Well, it was working and Daichi couldn’t help but mentally applaud the man’s best friend for putting up with him all those years). 

He could feel his eye beginning to twitch in annoyance, dealing with a bored Kuroo was twice as hard as fathering the whole of Karasuno. Perhaps he should have thought better than assuming there would be a peaceful day with Kuroo, perhaps he should have considered this when signing up to  _ date  _ Kuroo.

 

“Dai-chan~” There it was, a long drawn out groan of his name coming from the ground by his feet. 

Daichi let out a deep exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Don’t call me Dai-chan.” 

At the sound of his punctuated voice, Kuroo’s head popped up – resembling that of a Meerkat – from the ground. A surprised yet pleased expression settled on his face that he finally got attention from his partner. 

“ _ Finally _ .” Said the man, “What’s wrong with Dai-chan? It’s cute.” 

“Coming from someone who isn’t” Daichi murmured in reply a teasing smile breaking out on his face, Kuroo could only blink at such savageness, something he expected only Kenma to reply with. 

“Ouch.” He gasped, clutching a hand to his chest. “I’ll have you know I’m very cute, you’ve said so yourself.” 

Daichi hummed, eyes not leaving the book in hand. “I must have been forced against my will.” It was obviously an empty insult, which Daichi  _ clearly  _ didn't mean.

Still Kuroo pouted in return and Daichi from the corner of his eyes had to admit, that was kinda cute. The lazy look in his eyes along with his bedhead, which looked even more dishevelled than usual – yeah, he looked very cute. So much so that he couldn’t help but lean down and place a kiss to the side of his mouth, it was all his body would allow in this position. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” He asked, once he sat back up, flipping the page of his book. Kuroo rested his arms on the side of the bed, golden eyes (well eye) peering up at him whilst the other half of his face remained hidden. Daichi had a feeling it had something to do with the faint tint of pink to his cheeks. That too was quite cute, perhaps being with Kuroo wasn’t the  _ worst  _ thing in the world.

The said man simply shrugged nonchalantly. “You have a test on Monday” Daichi reminded, earning another shrug in reply as his boyfriend yawned. 

“It’s Saturday.” Kuroo replied in the same tone, “Are you saying you don’t believe I’m smart enough to pass without studying?” he asked quirking an eyebrow. 

“You never know” said the younger of the two, “Remember the time you thought all highly of yourself and ended up failing?” 

Kuroo let out a sound which sounded something like ‘pssh’ turning his head away, “That was different.” He claimed, continuing before Daichi could ask why. “You distracted me.”

At that, Daichi lowered his book and looked over at Kuroo fully. “How? I’m not in your class.” 

The said man hummed, “You were in my mind, looking all...y’know” He gestured. Daichi’s head tilt signalled, he in fact did not know. “Hot! Sexy, all that jazz” said Kuroo throwing his arms in the air. “Can you blame me for being distracted by my very fit boyfriend?” He smirked at the blush which now dusted over Daichi’s cheeks before it was hidden by the book in his hands. 

Kuroo chuckled, lowering his gaze down to this book. The book which had been stealing all of the attention  _ he  _ should be receiving.

“What are you reading anyway?” He asked after a few moments of silence, he watched as strong hands flipped delicate pages with such care – you wouldn’t believe that the same hands once almost broke his own. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. 

“Something a friend recommended” was Daichi’s reply, knowing very well that Kuroo could read the title of the book himself. 

He probably should have phrased his sentence better as Kuroo was letting out an over dramatic gasp sitting forward. “You have other friends?!” He questioned with as much theatrical offense as he could manage. “You’re already replacing us?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow over the book,  “Did you think I would only hang around with you guys?” 

“I kinda hoped so, we’re all you need.” said Kuroo pushing himself up onto the side of the bed. “Or rather...” he trailed. “I’m all you need~”

 

It happened so fast that Daichi wasn’t quite sure  _ what  _ happened. One minute he was reading – or trying to – and the next his book was snatched from his hands before he had a face full Kuroo. Arms pinned above his head as Kuroo’s signature smirk sent a barely noticeable shiver down him. 

Up close, Kuroo was much more than his dorky exterior. So much more. Up close, Daichi had a front row view to his sly eyes, he could feel the other’s warm breath against his nose and lips with the lingering  smell of the drink he had earlier. Up close Daichi could read exactly what was going on in his boyfriend’s mind. Or at least he would normally be able to. 

The sudden shift (attack) had caused his breath to hitch in his throat, his own eyes to widen and his heart to race. Kuroo looked all too proud of himself.

Daichi let him bask in it for a few seconds, not giving the man any warning before flipping their position completely. Kuroo wasn’t the only one who had muscle after all. 

“Who said you’re on top~?” His voice came out unintentionally low, he had leant down close enough for his words to flow directly into the older man’s ear. This time it was Kuroo who had lost his composure. 

 

In the end, it took a few minutes of rolling around, play fighting and trying to assert dominance before the two called a truce. Both men lay breathless, the few puffs of air escaping them resembling chuckles. 

This position wasn’t the comfiest, as lanky as Kuroo looked he was pretty heavy on his stomach, and his bird’s nest of that he called his hair was tickling his nose. Yet he could only sigh and lift his hand to play with the mess of his hair on his partner’s head. 

“This is better” said Kuroo, a content sigh leaving his mouth. “Don’t you think sweetums?” 

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows at the name, “Sweetums?” he asked. What kind of name was that? Better yet where did it come from?

“Do you not like that?” Kuroo asked, “then what about baby cakes?” 

Perhaps Daichi wasn’t as smart as he thought, a smart person wouldn’t have fell for the trap that was coaxing Kuroo into thinking of pet names for him – and boy did he think of pet names for him.

 

Somewhere along the line, he began to zone out. Allowing Kuroo to talk at him rather than to him, which he didn’t seem to mind (or notice). 

When Daichi did come back to the real world it was at the name “Honeybun” He briefly wondered how long Kuroo had been talking for, his body was beginning to numb a sign that he’d eventually have to push the man off of him.

“or maybe just Bun.” Kuroo continued. “Oh! What about Manbun, you are pretty manly but also soft like a bunny-”

A chuckle vibrated in his chest, or maybe it was a sound of disbelief. “Oh my god” Daichi breathed. “K-Kuroo don’t ever call me that” he snickered which soon turned into a full-blown laugh as Kuroo joined in. (It was that chicken laugh that got him).

Eventually their laughter came to a stop, giggles and sounds of amusement leaving them every few seconds instead. 

“Didn’t your ace have a manbun? Azumane was it?” asked Kuroo, who received a nod in reply. 

“He’s the only one who could ever suit it” mused Daichi. 

“Hmm I don’t know~” trailed Kuroo, “I think you’d look pretty great in a manbun.” 

A snort of some sorts left Daichi, “You will never see the day.” 

 

It was silent, for a short while. The younger of the two began to wonder if Kuroo had fallen asleep and he’d  _ finally  _ get the peaceful day he was longing for. Until a loud grumble filled the room and Daichi had to pause for a second to think where it had come from. Or rather  _who_ it came from. 

At the second rumble it became clear. 

“Daichi let’s make buns.” 

 

So maybe today wasn't peaceful, and maybe there would never be a peaceful day with Kuroo, but Daichi found he wouldn't change a thing.

As there was never a boring day when it came to Kuroo.

 


End file.
